With digital photography gaining popularity, photographers have many choices of photo organizer and image viewer applications. Often, when an application is first installed, a user needs to review and configure existing photos to enable certain features and services, such as a location-based photo map, photo sharing, etc. For example, the user may want to keep photos near certain locations (e.g., home, place of work) private but make photos near certain other locations (e.g., restaurants, parks) public. The existing process of reviewing all the photos together can be time-consuming, especially when the user has a large collection of photos that need to be reviewed and configured. Such burdensome review processes can sometimes discourage the adoption of new applications.